El beso de Hermione
by Camila Victoria
Summary: El primer beso, nunca se olvida. Draco y Hermione. Una historia de amor, desamor, celos y malos entendidos pero el amor triunfa al final. Como el primer beso.
1. Chapter 1

Flash Back

_Hermione paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando escuchó un llanto que venía de la torre de astronomía, cuando entró... encontró a Draco Malfoy llorando sentado en el suelo._

-¿Estás bien?

-No, ¿no es obvio Granger?

-Perdona no pretrendia molestarte - se disculpo apenada de verlo así

-No yo lo siento, perdón pero es que no me siento bien

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? - le preguntó ella agachandosé junto a él

-No puedo aunque quisiera

-No quiero que te sientas mal...

-¿NO?

-No, en serio

-Besame...

-¡¿Qué?

-Besame

el rubio se inclinó hacía ella y se hizo con los labios de la chica, todo el miedo y la angustia desapareció... solo quedo el momento el primer beso de ambos. Cuando se separaron el acarició la cara de la leona

-Esto es algo,que jamás olvidaré - le dijo

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hermione - susurro Ron acercando su rostro al de la castaña

-Ron... espera no puedo besarte

-¿sucede algo? - pregunto sin entender

-Nunca fuiste mi primer beso Ron... es hora de que lo sepas - confesó ella

-¿pero... y la batalla?

-Lo se pero eso no cambia nada lo siento

-¿hice algo mal? no entiendo...

-Perdona no puedo besarte - dijo ella apartando la cara - te quiero y temía perderte por eso te bese no por amor

-Hermione... yo

-No me digas nada Ron yo NO TE AMO

-

Hermione corrió al único lugar en el que podía llorar tranquila, el bosque del borde del lago, de repente alguien la levanto del brazo y la giró hacía el.

-Draco - dijo Hermione

-¿Qué sucedió? no me gusta verte llorar

-Ron... - sollozó la castaña

-¿se lo dijiste?

-Sí, o más bien...le dije que no fue él mi primer beso

-¿Mencionaste mi nombre?

-No

-Bien, no lo hagas

-¿Entonces nada sucedió jamás? ¿no me quieres?

-No dije eso,no lo olvidaré. Me gustas

-Pero no aceptaras nada

-Somos muy distintos Hermione, es hora de que te des cuenta

-No me dejes...

-No lo haré pero tampoco estaré siempre contigo. Lo lamento  
**  
**  
La chica se quedó sola, el rubio camino a su casa maldiciendosé por hacer sufrir a la leona pero conciente de que nunca sería aceptada del todo en su quería sí, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

-¡Basta Ron! - gritó la castaña escapando de su amigo

-Pero Hermione...

-¡No! Ella le dio la espalda y el pelirrojo al sujetarla para voltearla hacía el accidentalmente la empujó y Hermione calló sin remedio hacia el primer piso. Todos los que estaban allí chillaron sin saber que hacer pero uno de ellos sacó su varita.

-presto momentu - conjuró Draco

Atrapo a Hermione en vilo y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, Ron, bajaba apresurado las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el rubio

-Sí, gracias Draco gracias

-Hermione - grito Ron - hermione fue una accidente yo no...

-No te acerques mas Weasley - gruño Draco parandose entre el y la castaña

-Callate hurón

-Callate tú comadreja y escuchame bien acercate a Granger y lo vas a lamentar no quiero verte cerca de ella

-Hermione - llamo el pelirrojo

-Tú no eres nada para mi - susurró la castaña y sin más se desmayo

Draco la tomo antes de que callera al suelo y como no reacciono la llevó a enfermeria.

-Ella esta muy agotada... - dijo la enfermera

-¿pero como? - se extrañó Harry que habia ido con Ron

-¿a sufrido sobresaltos? - pregunto la señora Pomfrey

-No, ninguno salvo que Weasley la tiró por la escalera


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back

-_Dime quien fue Hermione, ¿de quién demonios estás enamorada?_

_-No es asunto tuyo, Ron_

_-Dímelo ahora mismo_

_-¡Basta Ron! - gritó la castaña escapando de su amigo_

-Pero Hermione...

-¡No! Ella le dio la espalda y el pelirrojo al sujetarla para voltearla hacía el accidentalmente la empujó y Hermione calló sin remedio hacia el primer piso. 

Fin Flash Back

-¿Hermione? - preguntó el azabache mirando a su amiga

-¡Harry! - se algró ella - ¿pasaste la noche en enfermería?

-Esto... no yo... me turné con... Malfoy - dijo a regañadientes

-¿Se quedó a cuidarme? - se extraño ella

-Que si se quedo ¡no quería despegarse! tuve que detener a Ron que le quería partir la cara - al ver la sonrisa de su amiga se puso serio - en verdad, aquí ardió Troya hasta que de repente tu musitaste el nombre de Malfoy y el se quedo... acaba de irse hace unas horas

La leona se sonrió y su amigo la miro ceñudo

-¿Qué pasó entre tu y Malfoy?

-Fue antes de iniciar las clases... salimos un par de beses

-¿Por él rechazaste a Ron?

-Esto... no - mintió la castaña - fue por un chico muggle de mi barrio

-Ah eso esta ... mejor supongo y saliste con Malfoy porque...

-No sé Harry yo necesitaba cariño y el también tiene muchos problemas de modo que salimos un par de veces a Hogsmeade y eso... no fue gran cosa pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie

-Tranquila de aquí no sale

La chica salió firmo la ficha medica y fue con Harry al comedor, un rubio que estaba a punto de sentarse volvió la cabeza y la miró. Hermione pensó que se quedaría donde estaba pero lejos de eso el rubio camino a pasos gigantescos hacia ella y cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros el hablo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, gracias

-Gracias por cuidarla Potter

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer - le sonrio el azabache y el rubio también sonrio

-Draco... yo... debo preguntarte... - dijo ella y el azabache los dejo solos - ¿Y si vamos de a poco?

-Me parece una buena idea... empecemos como amigos

-Bien

-Bien

-¿Almuerzas con nosotros?

Draco miro a la mesa de las serpientes, Pansy lo miraba sin entender y Tonia otra serpiente lo miraba con coquetería.

-Claro que... si me parece bien

Hermione iba caminando con Draco rumbo al comedor cuando algo llamo su atención.

-¡Ulrik! - gritó sorprendida

-¡Jane? eres tú y ...

-Esto... Ulrik te presento a Draco Malfoy uno de mis amigos, Draco el es Ulrik mi... mi ex novio

-Un placer - saludo el azabache de ojos amarillos

-¿Ex novio? Hermione tu nunca...

-Fue después - le aclaro ella

-¿después de..? - dijo Ulrik

-Oh, no nada esto... haci que eres mago... mira tu que bien... esto nos vemos mas tarde si? adiós

El rubio guió a Hermione a una de las aulas vacías

-¿TENIAS NOVIO?

-Draco, no es lo que crees fue después de conocerte si pero es que esto...

-NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES - dijo el dando la espalada a la mujer de su vida

-Oh vamos! sabes que tu fuiste mi primer beso, que nos gustamos y que... - dijo ella abrazando al rubio por atrás

-Que...

-Que te amo Draco - confesó ella y el rubio la abrazó y le besó

-También yo a ti pequeñita

Otro día.

-¿Sabes? creo que debríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, divertirnos - dijo Hermione

-¿Sí? ¿y? qué propones

(6)

-¡NO pienso montar a caballo! - gritó el rubio

-Oh vamos, ya estamos aquí, sube

-No lo haré

-Vamos, sabes lo que me costó que nos dieran permiso - dijo la castaña haciendo pucheros

-Pero Hermione, montar me da miedo. Lo sabes

-Y a mí montar en escoba pero ¿y qué? los miedos estan para superarlos

-Sí me llegó a caer una sola vez...

-...Sí sí no volveras a dirigirme la palabra ¡sube de una vez al caballo!

El rubio subió no muy convencido, y la castaña cabalgó al rededor de él

-Bien lo has hecho bien, ahora toma las riendas

-Ah...a.. a hací?

-exacto

Fueron al paso un rato pero al poco tiempo la ojimiel se aburrió y comenzó a cabalgar... el caballo de Draco se entuciasmó y corrío detrás de la yegua que montaba Hermione. Cabalgaron por todos los jardínes de Hogwarts. cuando llegaron al colegio hacía el atardecer Draco estaba verde por el mareo y al bajar no caminaba demasiado bien, de modo que Hermione fue a dejarlo a la entrada de su sala común.

Cuando la castaña iba a la suya se tropezó con Ulrik

-Hola Jane

-Ulrik... aquí todos me dicen Hermione

-A ok, Hermione supe que saliste fuera

-ah si, conseguí permiso fuí a cabalgar con Draco

-una vez hicimos una carrera ¿recuerdas?

-A sí, en la que yo gané ¿no?

-Eso fue trampa - se quejó el chico - todo porque elegiste a una yegua y esas corren más rápido

-No presumas mi inteligencia - se mofó la ojimiel

-Oh vamos, fue trampa

-Pura estrategia

Y entre bromas, discuciones, y varias cosquillas de Ulrik a Hermione, la fue a dejar a su sala común, riendo como dos grandes amigos... ¿oh más que eso?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione y Draco llevaban dos meses y ya habían tenido 5 peleas. Ese día también hubo una.

-¡Estoy HARTA de que me celes con Ulrik! - gritó Hermione

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? que no diga nada?

-Draco a el lo quiero, me gusta pero a ti te amo t-e-a-m-o ¿que vale mas? por ti daría mi vida. por el... a lo mejor un par de libros

-hay Hermione, no dsicutamos más. aprovechemos los ultimos minutos que tenemos antes de que me vaya a Italia de vacaciones ¿si?

-Claro que sí

2 meses después

-Hermione - llamo el rubio con voz dura

-Si Draco?

-Termino contigo

-¿QUE? pero como? pero cuando tomaste esa desición?

-Eso no importa. Tienes que comenzar una vida sin mi. A pasado tiempo y no te quiero tanto como antes.

-ERES UN IMBECIL DRACO - gritó ella

EL joven ni la miro. Y ella... ella quedo en shock se portó normal toda una semana. Hasta que de repente cayo en la fría realidad y lloró... y su unico consuelo fue Ulrik, su amigo, la consolo, la hizo reír, llorar más, reír y de a poco cicatrizó la herida de Hermione.

Cuando por fin empezó a ganarse su corazón, Hermione aceptó ser su novia. Y entonces se entero de otra cosa... Greengraas y Malfoy salían juntos y estaban comprometidos.

Automaticamente la herida volvió a abrirse, paso días llorando como alma en pena por los pasillos. Hasta que uno de esos días se encontro cara a cara con Malfoy.

-Hermione... - se contradijo el al verla llorar

-Vete de aquí – chilló ella

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa?

-TU eso es lo que me pasa aléjate de mi Draco!

Sin decir más intentó huir pero Draco la agarró del brazo y la apretó contra si.

-Te amo Hermione y no se que hacer te eh extrañado mucho...

-Te amo

-Lo sé pero verás... todo esto es muy confuso el viaje a Italia... creí que dos meses... bueno no se que ya no me amabas tanto como antes

-Ese es tu problema crees que todos somos como piensas y no es así

-Hermione...

-DEJAME! eres DEMASIADO MALFOY - la chica salió corriendo dejando a Draco muy enojado consigo mismo.

-Soy un idiota - se dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía de allí

-Sí que lo eres – susurró una voz que Draco no llego a escuchar, era Ulrik que había escuchado todo y ahora... debía hablar con Hermione

Toc Toc

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Ulrik entrando a la habitación de la leona

-Sí, claro ¿qué pasa? - dijo ella secandose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano

-Hermione... yo... quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres una persona muy especial para mi - dijo y bajo la cabeza - pero no quiero seguir engañandome, tu amas a Draco Malfoy y yo... yo se que el es el hombre para ti. Se acabo Hermione, te dejo.

-¿q..q...qu..e.? - dijo ella sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas reemplazaban las primeras, la joven lo miro con pena y resentimiento - sabes muy bbbieeen que que Ddddraco esta cooomprommetido - tartamudeo

-No es así, Hermione ¿dudas que el te ama? lo veo en su rostro, cuando te mira puedo ver ese deseo que siente por ti, a lo mejor quieres hacerte la ciega y no te lo impediré pero creeme Hermione. Y además si lo amas tanto como dices... dile, dicelo y de paso pidele que termine con Astoria.

-¿Crees que funcione? - dijo la joven alzando la vista y ya sin llanto

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello - le dijo el con una sonrisa, la ojimiel se la devolvio

-Muy bien entonces... ¿tienes un plan? - dijo sentandose frente a el

-Pues sí mira lo primero que haremos será...

-dos horas después-

-Hola Astoria ¿qué cuentas? - preguntó un muy despreocupado Ulrik que estaba apoyado contra el muro del pasillo

-¿Te conozco? - preguntó la rubia mirando con interes al moreno

-No lo creo - dijo el riendo de forma suave - pero yo si que te conozco - dijo acercandosele

-Ahhahahha... Ah Sssi? - dijo nerviosa por el muchacho

-No realmente - dijo deteniendose - ¿das una vuelta?

-Claaa... si claro - dijo respirando agitadamente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Draco - llamó Hermione con voz suave

-¡Hermione! - se sorprendio el rubio - creí que jamás volverías a dirigirme la palabra

-Lo sé - admitio ella - pero... vine a decirte que...

-¿Qué...?

-Que te amo, más de lo que pensé incluso - confeso ella y el rubio esbozo una sonrisa que se borro rapidamente al recordar a Astoria

-Y quería preguntarte si ... sientes lo mismo - siguió ella

-Claro que sí, sabes que te amo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cinica

-Entonces, si realmente me quieres... termina con Astoria Greengrass

-¿Terminar con Astoria? Hermione, no puedo - dijo Draco tomandole las manos

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya sabes, mi familia no lo aceptaría

-Se valiente Draco, se valiente, Astoria no es quien tu crees...

Hermione lo condujo hasta el jardín en donde Astoria coqueteaba con Ulrik, o mas bien lo miraba coqueta mientras se rizaba un mechon de pelo, Ulrik hablaba despreocupado recostado contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿ese no es tu novio? - pregunto Draco con un susurro

-No, no lo es - le dijo Hermione

-Uff porque me pasan estas cosas a mi - dijo el rubio tomando su cabeza con las manos - de acuerdo aquí vamos

Se encamino hacía la pareja.

-¡Astoria! - la llamo serio

-Draquito que bueno que te apareces por aqui, la boda se anula. Mira el es Ulrik es taaan divino, casi mejor que tu - solto una risita - lo siento bombon pero sera para otra vez ¿si? bye

Dicho eso la rubia se alejo con Ulrik, este ultimo antes de marcharse le dedico a Hermione una sonrisa deslumbrante, que ella respondio con una timida.

-La vida nos esta dando una segunda oportunidad Hermione - dijo Draco

-Claro que sí

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

-Draco... - rio ella tomando la mano que le tendia el rubio - claro que vamos

MIENTRAS TANTO...

-Astoria eres muy bonita - dijo Ulrik sorprendido de empezar a sentir algo por ella

-Gracias - dijo ella coqueta - ¿sabes? que bueno que te apareciste en mi vida, no me hubiera atrevido a renunciar a ese matrimonio de no ser por ti.

-De nada bonita - le dijo Ulrik besando la mejilla de la ojiazul


	4. Chapter 4

-Chicos tengo que decirles algo - empezó Hermione - yo... voy a casarme

-¿COMO? ¿CON QUIEN? - gritaron tres voces al unisono

-¿es con Ulrik cierto? - pregunto Ron con la mirada fija en el suelo

-No - nego la castaña, su amigo la miro asombrado

-Dinos de una vez Hermione - apuró Ginny

-Con Draco Malfoy - admitió ella

Mientras la pelirroja y el moreno seguían con la boca abierta, Ron se levanto, el rostro era entre serio e inexpresivo cuando lo hizo, quizá tanto que Hermione sintió algo de miedo, el chico se puso frente a ella.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces - le dijo frío antes de irse

Ginny fue la siguiente en pararse

-Hermione - dijo y puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga, antes de correr tras su hermano

Harry también se levanto, miroa Hermione... y la abrazó, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con sentimiento.

-siempre estaré aquí para ti Hermione, siempre - le dijo el moreno

-gracias Harry, gracias - dijo la castaña

Alguien golpeó la puerta

-Adelante - dijo Hermione

-Eh... Draco esta afuera buscandote hermi - dijo Parvati

-Ya voy, gracias - dijo la castaña

-Ve con él - le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello - yo iré a ver a los chicos

-Habla con Ron

-Lo haré.

Hermione salió de la sala, y se encontro con el amor de su vida

-se los has dicho? - preguntó el rubio tomando la mano de la castaña

-sí

-¿cómo lo han tomado?

-Harry y Ginny bien pero Ron...

-Era de esperarse, no estes triste, no quiero que te sientas mal

-Entonces besame

-Esa me la copiaste a mi - rio el rubio antes de besar a su prometida

V.O.P Hermione

Ron estaba sentado en uno de los marcos de las ventanas que daban al jardín.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunté

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír mi voz pero eso no cambio su expresión algo sombría

-Adelante - dijo Ron

Me senté a su lado en la ventana, no parecía tan enojado

-¿qué es lo que va mal? ¿Te disgusta Draco?

-No es eso, en absoluto no

-Dime entonces qué es porque nunca me fue bien en adivinación

-Es el simple hecho de que siempre creí que ibamos a permanecer juntos Hermione, y luego resultó que todo aquello que yo quería y había esperado jamás llegó, se arruinó y ahora las cosas estan así. Te casas con Malfoy

-Creo que en eso tienes algo de culpa

-¿en lo de casarte con Malfoy?

-En lo de nuestro No final feliz

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí- afirmé - por tu culpa me perdiste, jamás te esforzaste realmente por mi, si me querías Ron, jamás lo demostraste oportunamente

-Lo lamento

-Bueno alparecer no estabamos destinados el uno para el otro

-¿Eres feliz con Malfoy?

-Lo soy, y mucho no sabes cuanto

-Me alegro por ti, por ambos - lo pensó- no que va, solo por ti

-Eso es algo parecido a lo que quería escuchar Ron - le dediqué una sonrisa

-Somos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo, no importa de que hurón albino seas esposa

Me dijo eso y paso su mano por mis hombros, yo hice lo mismo y contemplamos el paisaje así, unidos una vez más como los buenos amigos que habíamos sido algún día, y que desde ahora íbamos a ser.

3 MESES DESPUES...

-Draco NOooooooooooo - gritó Hermione mientras Draco la perseguía con una brocha llena de pintura verde

Estaban pintando la mansión Malfoy. Hermione fue atrapada por Draco quien le pinto un poco la cara.

-¡Draco! - dijo ella muerta de risa

Se revolvió entre los brazos del rubio para darse vuelta y besarlo, la seguia volviendo loca como el primer día.

-Creo que ya terminamos - le dijo Draco girandola por la cintura para que viera la habitación al completo

-Así es - dijo ella y se sonrieron - creo que podría decir que soy muy feliz

-Todo es casi perfecto ahora

-¿Casi? - le dijo Hermi preocupada

-aun hace falta algo - dijo el muy pagado de si mismo

-¿el qué?

-Un pequeño Draco, un niño o una niña que ande causando estragos por la casa y haciendo que sonrias - dijo el rubio

-No creo que estemos lejos de eso Draco - dijo Hermione sonrojandose

-En fin, vamos que tenemos que lavarte esa cara - le dijo el rubio tirando de ella con delicadesa hasta llegar al baño

-Se me ocurre algo - dijo la ojimiel mientras el rubio le limpiaba la cara

-¿El qué?

-Podríamos tener un perro

-¿Un perro?

-Sí, un perro, un hermoso alaska por ejemplo

-¿No es suficiente con la bola de pelos?

-No llames así a Crookshanks - le regaño hermione

-Bueno, ya sabes que si lo quieres es tuyo, jamás voy a negarte nada, además no tendría sentido hacerlo, eres mi esposa, o sea que lo que es mio es tuyo... - dijo el rubio

-Draco... mirame - le ordeno la ojimiel

-¿Pasa algo?

-En efecto, pon tu mano -le dijo tomando su mano y llevandosela al vientre

-Una patada -dijo el rubio y beso a la castaña

-Quiero un perro

-Compraremos un perro - dijo entre besos

-Y jugo de frambuesa

-Todo lo que quieras amor - le dijo Draco - todo lo que quieras

-Te quiero a ti

-Y yo a ti


End file.
